ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6: Magic In The Air
(The second part of the film opens at The Wu Shi Academy. Still at the Wu Shi Academy, Zatanna is practicing magic while contemplating recent events with Superman.) * Superman: I do not understand why Raven's amulet is further damaged. "He must win". If not Versad, then who? * Zatanna: Ya got me. Not sure anybody coulda done what he did. Made Shang Tsung look like a chump. (While they're talking, a much younger looking Shang Tsung walks up to them seemingly unnoticed.) * Superman: (not looking at Shang Tsung) Here to congratulate us on our victory, sorcerer? (Zatanna turns round and throws away her wand.) * Zatanna: What? Shang Tsung?! * Superman: You have been revitalised, I see. I didn't realise your master was in the habit of rewarding failure. * Shang Tsung: The emperor has an offer, Superman. A new tournament. * Superman: Heh. I see no reason to participate in any plan of yours. * Shang Tsung: The emperor proposes a single tournament, to replace the current system of 10. It will be held in Outworld. If Earthrealm does not win, Outworld will absorb it. But if Earthrealm wins, Shao Kahn will abandon his claim to it forever. * Superman: Give your emperor my regards. (Shang Tsung smiles and generates a large portal across the courtyard. Out of it emerge hundreds of Tarkatan warriors. Furiously, Superman begins fighting with Shang Tsung while Zatanna jumps into the rampaging army. She clotheslines one Tarkatan down, headbutts another, punches and knees yet another, throws her down and finishes him with a head stomp. A fourth Tarkatan sucker punches her, a fifth hits her and the fourth then kicks her in the face, sending her sprawling. As she lies on the ground, the Tarkatan brings his boot down hard on her face, knocking her unconscious. Zatanna starts hearing Superman's voice as she comes to, and spots Beron kneeling over her. The Academy has been devastated by the Tarkatans, but Versad and Lenat as well as Beron are uninjured.) * Superman: He gained a momentary advantage during our combat and escaped. I now realise what we must do. * Zatanna: Uggh... Anybody get the number o' that--? Wait. Where's Catwoman? * Superman: Shang Tsung has taken her. * Zatanna: We've gotta find her! * Lenat: We must follow them! * Superman: Shang Tsung has made it clear that Earth will be under constant threat unless I agree to a new tournament. (Superman then receives another vision; one of Lenat punching a hole through Shao Kahn's chest.) * Zatanna: Another vision? * Superman: Yes. I saw Lenat win the tournament. I believe we must attend. But my earlier vision, of your victory over Shang Tsung, was not the solution I sought. Therefore this premonition must show an event I need to change. Perhaps "He must win" refers to another. (Versad looks a bit downcast at this.) * Superman: Hear me, Elder Gods! I accept the terms proposed by Shao Kahn! (A light from the heavens briefly absorbs Superman, which is presumably their acknowledgement of this.) * Superman: We go to Outworld. (In Outworld, Goro brings what appears to be an amulet with a ying-yang symbol in the centre to Shao Kahn. Kahn studies it, then returns it to the Shokan. Superman enters the scene with Zatanna and Beron flanking him.) * Zatanna: I assume that's the Big Man himself. * Beron: The wrestler guy with the cow skull on his head? And why aren't the Kung Fu Twins here helping us? * Superman: I sent Versad and Lenat to free their Justice League counterparts. I expected Catwoman to be here with Shang Tsung. * Zatanna: She'd better not have a scratch on her. (Zatanna stalks toward the throne.) * Superman: Wait! This is a tournament! * Shang Tsung: Ah! the Earthrealm delegation has arrived. And we have a volunteer for First Kombat! * Zatanna: What? * Shao Kahn: The tournament will begin! (The Tarkatan crowd in attendance roars in approval.) * Shang Tsung: Zatanna, you will face... Baraka! (The Tarkatans cheer louder as Baraka unsheathes his blades.) * Zatanna: Damn, you ugly. * Baraka: My blades will find your heart! (They fight. Zatanna defeats Baraka.) * Zatanna: You shouldn't be running with those. (While Baraka tries to pick himself up, Zatanna approaches Shang Tsung.) * Zatanna: Where's Catwoman? * Shang Tsung: Tell me, Zatanna; Do you and she do anything other than rescue one another? (Zatanna growls as the Tarkatans behind him laugh.) * Shang Tsung: Your next opponent will be-- (Reptile appears behind Shang Tsung and starts whispering in his ear.) * Shang Tsung: What is it? (Reptile continues whispering.) Excellent. It seems I have a pressing matter to attend to. With the emperor's permission, we will reconvene later. (Shao Kahn approves with a wave of his hand. As he rises from his throne, Harley Quinn and X-Mathers look knowingly at one another and walk off.) * Zatanna: What was that all about? I think we should follow him. (Superman receives another vision; this time, Catwoman in shackles.) * Zatanna: You OK? * Superman: Catwoman... she is to be executed. My powers are compromised here in Outworld, but I will be able to transport us near enough to her. (They all depart the throne room. The scene cuts away to Shao Kahn's armoury. Apparently, Superman was unable to teleport them where he wanted to go.) * Beron: Maybe you could try for even nearer next time? Where are we? * Superman: I will inform you the instant I know. (Meanwhile, Zatanna tries fiddling with Huxley's wrist-comm.) * Zatanna: Wish this damn tracking device worked in here. (She runs into Mammoth.) * Mammoth: This is just like my movie "Time Smashers". We were going around in ti-- * Zatanna: Give it a rest, will ya? Making my ears hurt. * Mammoth: So what's the deal with you and Catwoman, anyway? She's smoking hot! * Zatanna: It's not like that. I'm her C.O. * Mammoth: Honey like that, under my command? Oh I'd be so-- * Zatanna: You'll wanna stop talking now. * Mammoth: ...But if it's not like that, then you won't mind if I-- * Zatanna: That's it! Time somebody silences you! (They fight. Zatanna defeats Mammoth.) How you like that, Mr. A-List? * Superman: Enough! Zatanna, you need to restrain yourself. * Zatanna: Yeah, well, I-- (Superman stops him with a raise of his hand.) * Superman: Someone approaches. * Zatanna: Good. Maybe somebody else needs their books whooped. (She walks up to the newcomer, Harley Quinn.) * Zatanna: You looking for something? * Harley Quinn: The Armoury is restricted. You will leave now. * Zatanna: Gonna have to ask nicer than that. (They fight. Zatanna defeats Harley.) Wrong place, wrong time, lady. (Beron approaches Zatanna, rubbing the back of his bruised head.) * Beron: Feel better? * Zatanna: Uh, listen, Beron, I-- * Beron: Don't worry about it. Guess we know where we are now, thanks to her. * Superman: Yes. And where we must go. * Zatanna: Let's do it. (They take off, leaving Beron alone.) * Beron: Uh, um-- * Zatanna: C'mon, Bruce (Beron). (The scene then cuts to several octagon dice with unknown symbols rolling on the floor. Several guards of an unidentified Outworld species are playing a game in the Dead Pool area. Catwoman is tied up nearby and being guarded by Sheeva.) * Catwoman: What is it with you Shokan and underground cesspools? * Sheeva: If you had not dishonoured yourself by attempting escape, we would not be here in this sewer. (Zatanna, Superman and Beron show up at the other end of the pool.) * Beron: Selina! (Everyone turns around and notices them.) * Sheeva: Guards! Stop them! * Zatanna: So much for the surprise attack... (The door behind them slams shut. Zatanna charges forward, ducks some swipes from a guard with a two edged mace, grabs the weapon and clobbers him with it. The guard falls into the pool and is dissolved into nothing but blood within seconds. Zatanna throws down the mace and leaps over the remaining guards. Beron and Superman charge from behind and engage them while Zatanna faces down Sheeva.) * Sheeva: She is the emperor's property, human. * Zatanna: She's nobody's property. (They fight. Zatanna defeats Sheeva.) I guess extra arms don't make a difference. (She walks over to Catwoman.) * Catwoman: You sure have a way with women. * Zatanna: You know me. I'm a class act. (Zatanna picks her off the hook she's on and cuts her restraints with a knife.) * Catwoman: Thanks. What took you so long? (Beron and Superman walk up to them.) * Beron: She was busy hitting Mammoth in the face. (Zatanna and Catwoman exchange smiles at this. Something then perks up on her wrist communicator.) * Catwoman: That's weird. I've got two sets of readings, heavy tech signals, both of them. * Superman: Technology... Then they cannot be of Outworld. We need to confront the source of each signal. We might discover the one whose victory I must insure. * Beron: Wait. What about us? What are we? Chopped liver? (Superman stares at Beron for a moment.) * Beron: What? * Superman: Perhaps you are right, Batman. You will stay close to me. * Beron: Great, I-- * Superman: Close as a shadow, and twice as silent. * Zatanna: Catwoman, you're with me. Keeping my eye on you. Clark, looks like you'll wanna fly yourself about 30 clicks that way. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Raven: Justice League 3